originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Colette Cortez
1 = |-| 2 = Colette Miranda Cortez, nicknamed "Coco", was just an ordinary, yet kleptomaniac teenage girl having a life that's seemingly nothing out of the ordinary. Come Friday nights, weekends, or any leisure time she has when the moon still shines, she continues to rack up her infamy among the various criminals and street gangs of San Francisco, masquerading as the source of their nightly ire; "Vixen". The minute she caught wind of some priceless jewel or artifact procured by those of less than respectable reputation through questionable means, and with the detailed assistance of her closest friends, Coco dances through the starlit night with provoked gangsters on her tail, having whatever that is valuable to them in her hands. The death of her adoptive father marked the end of her mischief as the Carmine fox, prompting her to seek revenge on the ones responsible for his untimely demise. Appearance General Appearance Coco bears striking similarity with her mother when she was just about her age albeit with few noticeable differences. Background Early Life Isabella was born in Coober Pedy, Australia to the infamous super-thief, Carmen Sandiego, and a unnamed man, whose death devastated the former into leaving behind her infant daughter under the care of a foster family out of her safety. One night in the streets of San Francisco, while tidying up his son's antique shop before calling it a day, Dante Cortez heard knocking on the glass and saw a figure donned in red and a discernible fedora, holding a baby carrycot. As he went his way to open the door, Carmen mysteriously vanished and in her place was the carrycot, with an infant Isabella fast asleep next to a fox plush and a picture of Carmen in her usual attire. Dante knew exactly what his late-hour guest intended and hurriedly drove back to his son and daughter-in-law's home. A day later, Narciso and his wife, Regina just went back from a trip in Germany and were surprised that his father solemnly looks over a bouncy, baby girl sitting on the floor, playing with her fox plush toy. Dante gave the skinny to the couple of what is going on with their new bundle of joy, which in turn made them to be genuinely sympathetic with the baby's mother's plight. Due to Carmen not leaving a note that night, the Cortezes christened Isabella as "Colette Miranda Cortez". Childhood By the time Coco knew how to properly read, write, and communicate, she developed the same prankster antics her biological mother once did when she was just a child, but this also led her to exhibit kleptomaniac tendencies where she would steal items that are quite mundane and insignificant such as coupons, bottle caps, keychains, and even lottery tickets. Fortunately, Narcisco was fully aware of her daughter's thieving urges and decided to intervene when Coco yanked her teacher of her wallet, opting to introduce his daughter to his life's work as an antique dealer. To her eyes, Coco was immediately bored but at the moment her father described the cultural origins of a particular antique, the young girl became curious and asked him about the other cultures across the world, sparking within her a great thirst for knowledge. Since then, during a night with no homework, Coco would read picture books about different countries, famous literary pieces, and sneak into the living room just to watch documentaries about ancient civilizations. Coco had no problem that she was adopted, believing that Carmen's occupation would place her an easy target and was optimistic of the thought the red thief would come and stop by to properly reunite with her as any mother should; a statement that soon fell off from the truth of reality. .... Vixen Escapades .... Personality Coco's attitude can be summed up by those who knew her personally as "sugar and hot ice". Equipment Requiem .... Boomerang Shuriken .... Abilities * Swordsmanship: * Acrobatics: * Intelligence: Weaknesses *Lack of geographical knowledge: In contrast to her mother, Coco lacks an in-depth understanding of various countries and their cultures. *Tendency to become hot-headed and reckless: Trivia * Laverna is the Roman goddess of thieves. * ... * She happens to be a big fan of the Oath of the Thieves video game series, which is a parody of the Assassin's Creed franchise.